Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1
| Featured = Bloodshot | Stories = Colorado The Hunt The Analog Man Bloodshot Island Bloodshot U.S.A. | Creators = Jeff Lemire | Issues = 19 + 1 Annual | Start = | End = }} Bloodshot Reborn is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment from 2015 to 2017. The creative team included writer Jeff Lemire and artists Mico Suayan and Lewis LaRosa. The series follows ''Bloodshot'' after the conclusion of his previous series ''Bloodshot'' (Volume 3) and the events in the mini-series The Valiant, focusing on Ray Garrison aka Bloodshot trying to live a normal life while he is constantly being haunted by his past. After issue #18 the "Reborn" story line is continued in the [[Bloodshot U.S.A. Vol 1|''Bloodshot U.S.A.]] mini-series before it concludes with "Reborn" issue #0 and the special one-shot [[Bloodshot's Day Off Vol 1|''Bloodshot's Day Off #1]]. Lemire's story of Ray Garrison is then continued in ''Bloodshot Salvation''. Issues Regular Issues * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FCBD Special * FCBD 2015: Valiant 25th Anniversary Special "The Dream" takes place after the events of The Valiant and shortly before Bloodshot Reborn #1. Director's Cuts * * Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''Bloodshot Reborn: Colorado'' (#1-5) * ''Bloodshot Reborn: The Hunt'' (#6-9) * ''Bloodshot Reborn: The Analog Man'' (#10-13) * ''Bloodshot Reborn: Bloodshot Island'' (#14-18 and Annual 2016 #1) * [[Bloodshot U.S.A. (TPB)|''Bloodshot U.S.A.]] (Bloodshot U.S.A. #1-4) Hardcovers * [[Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 1 (HC)|''Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 1]] (Bloodshot Reborn #1-13; plus "The Dream") * ''Bloodshot Reborn Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (Bloodshot Reborn #14-18, Bloodshot U.S.A. #1-4, Bloodshot Reborn #0, Bloodshot Reborn Annual 2016 #1, Book of Death: The Fall of Bloodshot #1, 4001 A.D.: Bloodshot #1, and Bloodshot's Day Off #1) Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 1.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 2.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 3.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 4.jpg| Book of Death The Fall of Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 5.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 6.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 7.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 8.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 9.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 10.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 11.jpg| BSRA-01.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 12.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 13.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 14.jpg| 4001 AD Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 15.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn v1-016.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 17.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 18.jpg| Bloodshot USA Vol 1 1.jpg| Bloodshot USA Vol 1 2.jpg| Bloodshot USA Vol 1 3.jpg| Bloodshot USA Vol 1 4.jpg| Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 0.jpg| BSDO 001 COVER-A KANO.jpg| Director's Cuts BSRB-ANALOG-DIRECTORS 001 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg| BSRB-ISLAND DIRECTORS 001 COVER GIORELLO.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks BSRB TPB 001 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| BSRB TPB 002 COVER SUAYAN.jpg| BSRB TPB 003 COVER LAROSA.jpg| BSRB TPB 004 COVER GIORELLO.jpg| BSUSA TPB COVER KANO.jpg| Hardcovers BSRB HC 001 COVER DOE.jpg| BSRB HC 002 COVER GIORELLO.jpg| Related References External links Category:Bloodshot